About a Car
by LaDamaDeLaOscuridad
Summary: El nuevo auto de Tom genera una pequeña discusión entre los gemelos...TOKIO HOTEL- TWINCEST Participando del concurso de fanfics de twincest!


**Título Original**: About A Car

**Autora: twinprincess ****(thanks for giving me you permission)**

**Traductora: **Laura (laura300099)

**Rating: **NC-17

**Genero: **Romance, Twincest

****

Hola a todas! La verdad hace muchísimo que no entraba a la pag para publicar. Pero ya me ven! :D

Este one shot participa del concurso de fanfics de twincest así que si les gusta por favor vótenme aquí: (www.twcspain.)(blogspot)(.com)

Para entrar a la pag quiten todos los parentesis!

**Muchas gracias!**

**About A Car por twinprincess**

Tom suspiró por centésima vez ese día. Estaba sentado a los pies de la cama en su habitación de hotel, y cambiaba los canales de televisión sin ningún tipo de interés. Sus ojos estaban clavados en la pantalla que iluminaba suavemente el oscuro cuarto -no había otra luz encendida, lo que mostraba claramente el sombrío ánimo del guitarrista-, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar; obviamente, pensando en otra cosa.

En Bill.

En su hermano gemelo, su alma gemela, su amante.

Sobre el amor de su vida.

Y Tom suspiró porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de donde diablos estaba Bill.

FLASH BACK

"¿¡Tu… has comprado qué?!" gritó Bill, airadamente. Sus ojos y su boca estaban completamente abiertos.

Tom dio, instintivamente, unos pasos hacia atrás, lo que menos esperaba era que su gemelo reaccionara de aquella manera.

"¡Ayer, me compré mi coche, mi Cadillac Escalade!" repitió con calma, pero con firmeza. "Ya sabes, del que te he hablado durante dos semanas. Bueno, finalmente el automóvil es mío. Esta estacionado en el garaje privado del hotel", añadió con una gran sonrisa.

Bill cerró la boca y cruzó los brazos. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y le dieron una enfadada mirada. También comenzó a balancear ligeramente su cabeza de adelante hacia atrás, y el guitarrista entendió que su gemelo estaba muy molesto. Muy, muy molesto. Sin embargo, no comprendía el por qué. Aunque es de Bill de quien estamos hablando.

Tom le dio una mirada vacilante.

"¿Es…ese el problema? Quiero decir, sé que querías venir conmigo cuando yo comprara mi primer auto, pero estabas en medio de una sesión de fotos… y realmente quería ir a ver al vendedor antes de empezar el tour… y después de todo estamos en Berlín, justo al lado del concesionario de coches, así que… "

"¡¡Y qué?!" le gritó agresivamente Bill.

Tom buscó una excusa, pero cambió de parecer.

"Mira Bill, ¿Por qué estás haciendo un gran problema con esto? De verdad lo siento, realmente. Pero de esta forma, puedo sorprenderte y mostrártelo…" le dijo Tom intentando sonreír, aunque lo único que salió fue una mueca de miedo.

La reacción de Bill fue inmediata.

"¿¿Dónde demonios esta tu cabeza?? ¿Realmente piensas que voy a saltar alrededor, lleno de alegría? Tengo mil buenas razones para mandarte al diablo. ¡No tenías ningún derecho de comprarte el coche sin mí! Al igual que no tenías derecho de pasar el examen de conducir antes que yo…"

Tom inhaló profundamente y apretó los dientes.

"Hemos hablado de esto cientos de veces, Bill. Estabas demasiado estresado durante el examen, y me dijiste que yo podía tomarlo, y dijiste que tú lo harías cuando te sintieras listo. ¡¿Entonces no comiences a reprocharme, bien?!"

Comenzaba a perder su temperamento y su legendaria paciencia con Bill. Había llegado felizmente para sorprenderlo, y ahora el mejor día de su vida (al menos desde que había conseguido su permiso de conducir) se convertía en una pesadilla, con el infierno de argumento. Odiaba discutir con su hermano…

¡Ahora se sentía culpable, y sabía que él no debería estarlo! A su parecer, no había hecho nada malo.

Pero Bill no había terminado aún con él.

"¡De cualquier forma, no tenías ningún derecho de comprarlo sin mí! Y estoy seguro de que es realmente un coche de mierda, no tienes ningún gusto en cuanto a autos", escupió.

Tom no podía creer lo que oía. Quiso contestarle, pero su hermano no le dio ni una posibilidad de hacerlo.

"Simplemente vete, estás alterando mis nervios. Ve y consigue a tu groupie favorita y llévala a dar una vuela para mostrarle el asiento trasero de tu hermosamente contaminante auto".

"No me empujes, Bill. Y estamos en MI habitación, por cierto."

Bill miró a su alrededor, todavía furioso.

"Muy bien. Entonces me voy de este maldito lugar. Y para tu información, estoy muy molesto, así que mantente lejos de mi vista."

Tom estaba pasmado. Soltó un largo suspiro y se derrumbó sobre su cama.

FIN DEL FLASH BACK

Y _voilà_. Todo había ocurrido en la mañana, y desde entonces, ninguna señal de Bill. Tom le había preguntado a Gustav y a Georg por si lo habían encontrado en algún lugar del hotel, pero nadie le había visto en todo el día.

Golpeó la puerta de Bill, pero nadie contesto. Podría ser posible que estuviera allí, pero Tom nunca se enteraría. También, le había enviado mensajes de texto a su teléfono celular, pero de nuevo, no había respuesta.

Pasó la tarde y parte de la noche en su habitación, mirando televisión, tocando la guitarra, pero sobretodo, preocupándose por su pequeño hermano. Generalmente no desaparecía durante tanto tiempo. Si bien, no era la primera vez que discutían nunca permanecían enojados más de unas horas.

El músico se sentía un poco culpable, sin embargo. Sabía que debía haber esperado por Bill para comprar el auto de sus sueños… su gemelo había cruzado la línea, pero no estaba completamente errado.

Tom estaba a punto de quedarse dormido cuando su celular vibró. Se levantó de un salto y tomó el teléfono con ambas manos. Abrió el aparato.

1 mensaje nuevo

10:34 pm, de Bill

Tomi… ¿estas todavía despierto?…

Tom sonrió. Sabía que su gemelo ya no estaba molesto. Lo conocía tan bien, aún el modo en que escribía sus mensajes…

"Sí, estoy despierto. ¿Dónde estás? Estaba preocupado…"

Treinta segundos más tarde, el teléfono volvió a vibrar.

"Ve y pregúntale a Saki… amor_"_

El chico de rastas rió ampliamente. Al parecer, su hermano le había perdonado, o al menos, se había calmado.

Cuando Bill estaba realmente furioso, por lo general, se aislaba para ordenar sus pensamientos, calmarse… y tomar una decisión: perdonar y olvidar, perdonar más tarde, o no perdonar en absoluto…

Sin esperar más, Tom saltó de la cama y salió presuroso del cuarto. Tomó el elevador y bajó vestíbulo, donde encontró a Saki que hablaba con David.

-¡¡Saki!! ¿¿Sabes dónde esta Bill??- Preguntó, casi sin aliento, a su guardaespaldas favorito. Él era también su confidente, casi un segundo padre para ellos, y el único que conocía la historia de amor de los gemelos.

Saki le dio una mirada sorprendida, aunque tenía una sonrisa en el rostro.

-¡Hola, Tom! No consigo entender sus pequeños juegos en absoluto, pero podrían hacerlo de un modo más simple, ¿no te parece? De todos modos, Bill me dijo que te esperaba en, eh… era en…

Tom lucía como si quisiera estrangular al pobre guardaespaldas.

-¡¡Sakiiiii…!!- Gimió.

Saki le sonrío divertido.

-¡Oh, ya sé! Él está esperándote en la razón de vuestra discusión de esta mañana. No se que quiere decir, pero de todos modos… debe ser cosa de gemelos. Lo tienes, ¿verdad?

Tom frunció el ceño. La razón de la discusión de esta ma… ¿El auto?

Dio las gracias a Saki y tomó el ascensor para llegar hasta el estacionamiento subterráneo. Solo él tenía la llave que abre el garaje privado, para los clientes VIP del hotel, por lo que no comprendía cómo Bill había conseguido llegar hasta su coche…

Fue al garaje de todos modos, insertó su llave y entró.

El garaje estaba completamente oscuro, excepto por los faros encendidos de su Cadillac…

Se acercó lentamente a su flamante coche y abrió la puerta trasera.

Bill estaba allí, con una pequeña y tímida sonrisa en sus magníficos labios.  
Estaba sentado en el asiento trasero, sus piernas cruzadas debajo de él. Había encendido la radio, y la suave música llenaba el compartimiento de pasajeros.

Tom ya no sabía qué pensar.

-Hola -dijo suavemente.

-Hola - respondió con una pequeña voz, su hermano.

-En el nombre del cielo, ¿que estas haciendo aquí?

-Pues… esperaba poder disculparme por actuar como un total idiota esta mañana… peor, como una pequeña diva ultrajada- dijo Bill burlonamente.

-Tienes toda la razón- le respondió Tom, riendo. Bill le sacó la lengua.

-¿Y cómo pudiste entrar?- preguntó el mayor de los gemelos.

-Pedí al encargado de hotel el duplicado de la llave -contestó Bill con orgullo-. Y… pensé que el mejor modo de que me perdonaras, es aceptar tu nuevo juguete. De verdad, ¡¿Es este realmente el coche de tus sueños?!

Fue el turno de Tom, de mostrarle la lengua a su hermano.

- ¡Tienes toda la maldita razón, y sabes perfectamente que lo es! Y no te culpo por volverte un poco loco… debería haberte esperado antes de comprarlo.

Bill le dio una delicada sonrisa.

- Esta bien… estoy seguro de que encontrarás una forma compensarme…

Tom le miró con cara interrogación y golpeó levemente su cabeza. Bill le tendió su mano y le metió en el coche. Cuando estuvo a un lado de su gemelo, cerró la puerta detrás de él.

¡Demonios!- exclamó Tom-. ¡Mi auto es realmente grande!

Bill rió.

- Tengo que admitirlo, es un automóvil genial.

Se sonrieron, y sus ojos marrones se conectaron inmediatamente.

Te eché de menos - dijo Tom suavemente. Puso una mano sobre la mejilla de su gemelo y éste giró, ligeramente, su cabeza para besar la mano.

También te extrañé.

Tom se acercó rápidamente para poner sus calientes labios sobre su hermano. El casto beso duró varios segundos, antes de que Bill pusiera su mano sobre la parte trasera del cuello del guitarrista para profundizar el beso.

Sus bocas se encontraban parcialmente abiertas, lo que Tom aprovechó, deslizando su lengua en la húmeda boca de Bill, haciendo que gimiera. Sus dos manos estaban ahora en la parte posterior del cuello de Tom, mientras las manos de él exploraban bajo la camiseta, acariciando su caliente y suave piel.

Ambos movieron un poco sus cabezas para continuar su acalorado beso, hasta que Bill se alejó hacia atrás. Tom gimió de frustración.

- Tom… - murmuró el menor, pegando sus labios al cuello de Tom-. Estaba pensando en algo…

-¿Ah sí? ¿De qué se trata? -trataba de no gemir bajo los suaves toques, y los labios que succionaban sobre la carne sensible de su cuello.

- Deberíamos bautizar tu nuevo auto, ¿no crees?

La voz de Bill era profunda y excitada. Tom abrió los ojos para ver a su gemelo, y vio los oscuros ojos llenos de deseo. Si él no se controlara, lo hubiera violado en ese mismo momento.

- Muy buena idea amor… no tienes idea de cuánto te quiero…

- Yo también te quiero… hazme el amor, Tom… ahora.

La última palabra sonaba casi como una orden, y a Tom no podría serle más estimulante. Comenzó observando cada detalle de su amante: su suave y largo cabello negro, sus tan cautivadores ojos marrones, brillando en la semi oscuridad, su pequeña nariz perfecta, sus torneadas mejillas, sus delgados pero al mismo tiempo sexy labios y la perfecta forma de su mandíbula… Todo acerca de Bill era perfecto para él.  
Tom dio a su hermano y amante una cariñosa sonrisa y, a continuación, le empujó suavemente para que Bill yaciera sobre su espalda, acostado en el gran asiento. Tom se cernió sobre él y apretó su cuerpo contra su gemelo haciendo que Bill suspirara con placer e impaciencia.

Comenzaron a besarse de nuevo, lenta y profundamente, mientras se desnudaban rápidamente.

Sus ropas se encontraban ahora en el suelo, y ambos se admiraban mutuamente, una vez más. Se habían visto desnudos miles de veces, pero cada nuevo abrazo se sentía como el primero: descubriendo, saboreando, amando.

Tom no podía esperar más y comenzó a frotarse lentamente contra Bill. Sus erecciones chocaron y causaron espasmos de placer a ambos.

Bill levantó su cabeza y ávidamente lamió los labios de Tom, que inmediatamente se abrieron para dar paso a su lengua. Sus gemidos de placer fueron sofocados en el beso, y sus cuerpos continuaron frotándose uno contra otro, perfectamente amoldados.

-Tom –gimoteó Bill-. Tócame, no puedo esperar más.

Tom le sonrió y deslizó su mano por el muslo de Bill. Se rozó contra el duro miembro de su hermano, y comenzó a frotar lentamente, en toda su longitud. Bill gimió en voz alta y su respiración se aceleró. Arqueó casi inconscientemente sus caderas para seguir los movimientos de Tom. Quién redujo la velocidad un poco para hacer que el placer durara más tiempo. Sabía que si continuaba, Bill se correría. Y él no quería que se viniera aún…

Bill gruñó frustrado, él quería más.

- Más Tom... uh... se siente tan bien.

Se besaron ardientemente y Tom le susurró al oído:

- Quiero hacerte el amor ahora, Bill... ¿Estas listo?

Bill abrió sus ojos y se sumergió en los de su gemelo, llenos de deseo. Enterró su cara en el cuello de Tom y murmuró:

- Sí, tómame, Tom… soy tuyo.

Bill chupó el cuello de Tom, quien gimió suavemente. El cuello era su punto débil, y Bill sabía cómo volverle loco. Pero quería ir más lejos ahora. Poco a poco, abrió los muslos de Bill, bajó un poco a sí mismo, y penetró a su amor con suavidad. Bill dejó salir un gemido de dolor, que rápidamente se sustituyó por gemidos y gritos de placer.  
Tom empezó a moverse dentro de Bill, conduciéndolos a la locura. El placer se intensificaba más y más, y él lo penetraba cada vez con mayor intensidad, más y más rápido, haciendo que ambos gritaran de placer.

- Mierda, Bill… no tienes idea cuánto amo hacer esto contigo… oh…

-Yo... igual, Tomi... ¡Te amo!

- Te amo...yo también te amo..

Tom capturó una última vez los labios de su hermano, antes de arquear su espalda y correrse con un grito ronco. Bill le siguió unos segundos más tarde, gritando en voz alta contra la boca de su amante.  
Tom se derrumbó sobre Bill y frotó su rostro contra su cuello. Bill sonrió y besó el cabello de su gemelo.

- Gracias Tomi, eso fue extraordinario.

- De nada cariño... cuando quieras- murmuró Tom, sonriendo suavemente.

Compartieron un largo beso, un beso perfecto, y entonces sí dio un pequeño beso sobre su nariz.

Después de recuperarse de su orgasmo, Bill alzó la cabeza, todavía embriagado de placer. Notó como las ventanas del automóvil estaban cubiertas de vapor.  
Sonrió levemente, y puso su mano sobre la ventana por encima de su cabeza. Cuando movió su mano hacia atrás, apareció su dibujo.

-Tom, mira… ¿No luce familiar?

Después de unos segundos totalmente en blanco, de pronto comprendió y se echó a reír.

-Bill, te quiero… pero nadie más que tú puede pensar en hacer eso en este momento- le dijo divertido.

Una pequeña risa divertida y avergonzada apareció sobre los labios de Bill.

-Tomi, quería decirte – le dijo suavemente, acurrucándose contra Tom-, lo que dije esta mañana sobre la groupie y eso… lo siento, no era mi intención decirlo.

Tom rió y acarició su mejilla.

- No te preocupes. Tú sabes que eres mi groupie favorito. Y mi más grande sueño se ha hecho realidad: He tenido sexo con la persona que amo en mi nuevo coche.

Bill rió tontamente y golpeó suavemente la cabeza de Tom.

- Tontito. No soy tu _groupie_. Pero realmente me gusta tu auto- añadió sonriendo ligeramente, cerrando sus ojos.

Tom besó a su amado gemelo, y continuaron allí tendidos, juntos, disfrutando del momento… Nada más pareció importar en aquel momento.

THE END

--

**Nota Final:** Muchas Gracias por leer!! :D

Ya saben si les gusto este fic voten!! Agradeceré el apoyo

**(www.twcspain.)(blogspot)(.com)**

Para entrar a la pag quiten todos los paréntesis!

Muchos Guaus y Miaus!!


End file.
